Other People's Problems
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Harry runs away after a nasty fight with Ron and is comforted by Percy. Rated PG13 for mild slash.


Disclaimer: Don't steal my story or I will hunt you down and kill you. Don't flame me or I will hunt you down and kill you. Come to think of it if you're going to flame me just go kill yourself and save me the trouble. For those of you who give me constructive criticism I thank you very much and welcome you back at any time.   
  
Other People's Problems  
  
It was after seven and Percy Weasley was in the kitchen sipping from a glass of milk. He was looking forward to relaxing a little now that he was starting a short vacation from the Ministry of Magic. He was just thinking about how nice spending some time with his family would be when he heard angry shouting from upstairs.  
  
"You brainless git!" Ron was yelling at the top of his voice. "Ron, I'm sorry. It was just harmless fun. I didn't know it was going to be that bad," Harry shouted overtop of Ron's cursing. " I don't care!" Ron screamed. "Get out now!" There was the sound of a door slamming and then suddenly Harry came tearing down the stairs and out the back door. Deciding to find out what happened Percy threw on a coat and followed him.   
  
Harry was already across the yard now and headed toward the small river that sat on the border of the Weasley's property. Percy broke into a run, determined to catch up. Harry disappeared behind a clump of bushes and was gone, leaving Percy to jog around wondering which path he had taken. He was just about to give up when he heard sniffling coming from a cluster of trees not too far away. Percy followed the sound. Harry was curled up in a ball underneath a cluster of trees, crying softly. Percy knelt down beside him and gently touched his shoulder. "Harry?" he said, quietly. "What happened?"  
  
Harry lifted his head, exposing his tear - streaked face. "Ron hates me now," he said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes. "No he doesn't. You know Ron, he just lets his temper get out of hand sometimes. I'm sure he didn't really mean it," Percy said reassuringly. "No," Harry whispered. "Ron hates me. I can tell." He buried his face in his hands and began to sob again. Percy felt his heart twinge with sympathy. He gathered Harry into his arms and began to gently rub the sobbing boy's back.  
  
"It's all right Harry. It's going to be okay," he whispered over and over again. Harry continued to cry, it was as though he'd never stop. He sobbed until his voice was hoarse and he had no more tears left. Percy had stopped whispering and had begun to rock Harry, hoping that it would have a calming effect. He had been right. Harry's sobbing began to die down and he snuggled in close. His breathing became deep and even as he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
Seeing that it was starting to get extremely late, Percy picked up Harry. He supported the boy with one arm and quickly felt around in his pocket for his wand. "Lumos," he said. The tip of his wand lit and he began to find his way back to the house. He managed to get through bush and across the yard without any trouble. Once he was safely inside he climbed the stairs up to Ron's room and entered.   
  
Ron was sitting on the bed, looking down at his feet. He lifted his head and watched as Percy came into the room and then tucked the sleeping Harry into bed. "Is he okay?" Ron asked, fear and worry evident in his voice. "He cried for a long time but I think he's going to be all right," Percy said softly as he turned to leave. "Percy?" Ron asked. "Yes?" "Thank you," he said.   
  
Percy began to leave and then turned back. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Harry do that made you so mad," he asked. "He turned me into a newt by accident," Ron said. "It was kind of funny when he tried to turn me back and I still had green skin. I lost my temper after he tried to fix it and I ended up with great ugly boils all over my face. Ginny managed to fix them while you were gone." "I see," Percy said. Not wanting to talk any more he turned and left the room. Harry and Ron would have to sort it out and apologize in the morning. They would probably forget all about it and be best friends again. Percy went to his own room and climbed into bed. He sighed deeply. He thought that when he had left work he would be rid of other people's problems. I guess not, he thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
The end. 


End file.
